


Dreams

by Lily_Harvord



Series: Music Collection [2]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, here have some fluff, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Harvord/pseuds/Lily_Harvord
Summary: Just a cute little fluffy fic post Broken Throne. I just love writing these two being cute and fluffy. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. Have some cute little skating fic because I wish I could go skating this winter and enjoy the winter like that.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Series: Music Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Dreams

I giggle as I pull Cal forward another step. “Look at how fantastic you are doing!” I tease him as his hands grips mine so tightly I think he might rip my mittens off. I really hope he doesn’t though, my fingers will be frozen in seconds. I let my skate scoot back another step and he immediately yanks me back so that I’m flush up against him. I tilt my head back and laugh at the situation, feeling the freezing night air burn my nose. Snowflakes gather on my lashes, and I blink them away as I smirk up at Cal.

“Just let me—” he chokes as he almost falls face first into the ice. I take most of his weight and grunt under it. He’s so warm that it envelopes me as his arms wrap around me for balance and support.

“You’re going to kill me, Cal.” I can’t help but laugh again as I try to keep my skates underneath me too. He grabs onto the wooden railing next to us when I slip a little bit. His face pale from the cold and definitely from a blush. It’s my favorite thing about him, when he gets that deep silver wash over his face and ears when he’s embarrassed. There’s so little that gets him to that point, that I cherish every moment.

Holding himself up, he glowers out at the people sitting at the café across from us, laughing and sipping their coffees and hot chocolates. “This is pathetic. How did you talk me into this?”

I can feel the heat radiating off of him, as he gets more and more flustered. “I’m a trained soldier, and… and I can’t even keep my legs underneath me.” The snowflakes melt the minute they touch his skin, but they still stick to his lashes. I hate how long and thick they are. It’s not fair that he has better eyelashes than me. But they make him so much more handsome.

Behind us, another couple skates by, their fingers interlocked as they smile at each other. My eyes trail after them, only slightly envious of the easy smiles and doe like eyes. The little rink is full of couples making lazy circles of it on this chilly November night though, all of them enjoying the end of the recent snow storm. It had stopped storming long enough that we could leave the safety of my apartment, but it was still cold enough that a heavy coat, a hat, and mittens are essential. Montfort winters were more brutal than some of the worst that I had seen in the Stilts. Of course, it helped that I had a walking, talking furnace with me.

This wasn’t something we’d normally do. My birthday was usually spent curled up under the heavy blankets of my bed, skin to skin, laughing and doing other things that I was definitely going to still get tonight. But, I’d walked by this rink everyday on my way into work this fall and had decided two days ago that I wanted to go skating for my birthday. So far, it wasn’t the romantic activity I thought it would be, but it was definitely amusing. I was still waiting for Cal to break something. How was he so graceful in battle, but couldn’t handle a pair of ice skates? 

I rest my forearms on the railings as well and nudge him with my shoulder. “That’s _exactly_ what I asked myself a few day ago. How could I make you, a strong, athletic, powerful man look pathetic? I know, we’ll go ice skating.”

He turns his glower on me, and begins walking his elbows out so that he can brace his hands on the railing. He looks more like a baby deer trying to learn how to walk. I have to admit; it’s nice that I am finally infinitely better than him at something. Even if it’s something as trivial as this. Still I have to give him props, he’s really out here trying to make the most of it.

I wrap my arms around one of his and pressing myself up against him I mumble into his thick coat, “but think about how romantic and cute this is.”

I tilt my head up to rest my chin on his shoulder and grin wider than I have all night at him. His eyes dance to mine, and seeing my smile, he cracks one himself. As he does, I pull him off the wall again. He skitters around on the skates until he manages to get himself to a stand-still with his arms sticking straight out and his toes pointed inward.

“Why would you do that?” He manages to get passed his tight jaw. A muscle feathers in his cheek making me howl with laughter. If could bottle up this feeling and drink it for the rest of the year I would.

I skate around him in a small circle, hooking my hand around his scarf and unwinding it as I go in circles. Pausing at his side, I pull it completely off and tease. “You’re so stiff, you might break if you try to move.” Returning to his front, I toss the scarf around the back of his neck again. Using it as a rope, I pull myself until I’m flushed against him again, I tilt my head back to let my lips just ghost across the tip of his nose. He eyes me warily as I press up onto the toe picks of my skates to let my lips ghost along his cheek.

“Do you remember when you first taught me to dance?” I tug on the scarf until he lowers his head and rests his forehead against mine. I can still smell the hot chocolate we’d gotten an hour ago on his breath. “Do you remember what you told me?”

The couple from before skates by, and Cal watches them from the corner of his eye before looking back at me with a miserable look on his face. He is a hopeless romantic and the fact that he isn’t living up to my vision of this moment is killing him. He shakes his head at my words, and I snort before tugging on the scarf and forcing him forward another step. He struggles a little bit, until I tease, “the music will help, just keep moving.”

He raises a brow and murmurs, “that sounds oddly nice of me. I should have teased you more, like you—” he inhales sharply as he skates slip again and he squeezes his eyes shut, “like you are doing with me now.”

“I didn’t pretend to know how to dance. Unlike you, who seemed very certain he could skate.” I continue to pull him forward, humming the beat of the song playing when I finish speaking.

“Kilorn told me this morning that is was like walking on ice, that I would be just fine.” He argues, keeping his eyes on the ice as he takes a tentative step on his own.

Turning my eyes up to the twinkling string lights above us, I say, “and why would you listen to him?”

He huffs before taking another step. Pulling away from me a bit he holds his hands out in front of him and grumbles, “let me try on my own again.”

Raising a brow at his stubbornness, I drop my hands and let my skates bubble out as I move backwards. He takes careful, slow steps as he goes, humming the song playing to himself as he goes. Every sound wavers though when his skates slip even the slightest bit.

Grinning at him as he slowly steadies, I continue my movement. “Well, at least there is still twenty minutes of our hour left. Maybe we can actually make a full circle of this rink in that time.”

“Don’t push it. This might be the pace for the rest of the time.” He chuckles as he brings his eyes up to me. They’re shinning again, and the lights dance in his irises as he smiles at me. Whenever that happens, something in my stomach melts and pools lower, in places that remind me of storms and trees glistening with rain. I hope he doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow, because he’s not going to be sleeping tonight if I have anything to say about it. 

Reaching out for his hand, I spin back to his side and wrap my arms around one of his. He smooths out his movement so that it doesn’t jar me as we go, and soon we actually set a decent pace.

He exhales a breath that I think he’s been holding for a few minutes. “It’s not so bad.”

“I think I might actually enjoy this birthday after all.” I tease as I close my eyes to inhale the smell of the pines around us. Underneath it though, is the smell that follows him everywhere. Burning wood that has always reminded me of home, and the eucalyptus shaving creams he’s started using. Whenever he shaves now, I bury my nose in his neck and just inhale. He laughs through the whole thing, until I start pressing open mouth kisses in the hollow of his jaw.

I can hear the roll in his eyes when he replies. “I still don’t understand how you can be so dramatic.”

“Oh we’re going to talk about dramatics?” I place my hand on my chest in mock hurt. “Who placed his hands on the ice for ten seconds half an hour ago and claimed he broke his wrist?”

He nudges me towards the wall so that my hip hits it.

“Ow!” I yelp as I push him away. He laughs even as he flails his arms and falls backwards to end up sitting on the ice.

Rubbing my hip, I protest, “that was so mean!” When I look down at him, I get a face full of ice shavings. Gasping at the cold when it bites at my cheeks, I swipe at my face and squint through the remaining shavings to see him gathering more of it off his skate. Before he can, I bend down to grab some from my skate.

His laughter dies immediately, and he tries to scramble to his feet and plants his hand on his scarf only for it to slide from underneath him. He ends up on his side on the ice and I pounce pulling his coat collar back to shove the ice down the back of his shirt. He yelps and it practically melts the minute it touches his skin.

I laugh at the sight of him squirming is discomfort, cursing loud enough that people stare openly at the two of us.

“Ma’am!”

My head snaps up as someone skates through the rings of couples and comes to a quick stop next to us. Raising my brow at the young panting kid, I let go of Cal’s coat.

He stifles his laughter, and props himself up, smiling at the kid as he asks, “Everything okay?”

“You can’t lay on the ice… and you… you can’t throw the ice.” He points a finger at each of us, but his voice wavers when he sees my glower.

“It’s snow, snow is meant to be thrown.” I reason before letting go of Cal and using him to get fully to my feet. Cal tries to follow suit, but ends up needing my help to get completely to his feet.

The boy looks between the two of us before saying, “Um… if I have to warn you again then you have to leave.”

“Alright, keep your pants on.” I grumble as I pull Cal along. “We were just having a bit of fun, ya killjoy.”

Snorting to hide his laugh, Cal almost slips and falls again. I pull him along saying, “this isn’t over. There is plenty of snow in front of my apartment for me to push you in.”

“I’d like to see you try.” He breaths against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I turn a playful smirk in his direction before squeezing his hand tightly.

“I’m bored of this.” Dropping his hand, I give myself a quick push forward on my skates and call over my shoulder, “last one to the exit has to make breakfast tomorrow.”

He shouts in protest, but I throw my head back and laugh as I leave him in the dust.


End file.
